A Christmas Kiss
by AzunCutie
Summary: TK and Kari are finally together..but something happens...is TK cheating Kari? Can TK fix things before the dance? *Warning Takari and a little mix of Sorato* (Kind of a sequel to "The New Girl and The Teenage Wolf-which is completed)
1. A History Project and Advice

 Author's Note: ~Hey Guys~ Azun Cutie (AzunAngel) is back in action!!! ^_^ 1st off I would like to apologize for my delay in "The New Girl and the Teenage Wolf." I really am sorry……school started and it got hectic. This story is about Takari. I hope you enjoy it. This is during the Christmas season…….I know it's not Christmas but bear with me. **:** D ENJOY!! ^_^

Oh and this is sort of a sequel to "The New Girl and The Teenage Wolf" only it's concentrated on Takari.*Note: these marks '' and _italized and underlined  means the person's POV is thinking*_

Kari's POV

"Hi T.K….." said a bunch a girls flirtingly. TK and I were by my locker discussing our history project together. TK was the most popular and most good looking freshman in Odaiba High. All the girls loved and adored him!!! It was hard not to. 

"Uh…..Hey Girls" Said TK nervously. When one of the girls in the bunch walked passed us TK's eye's followed her. She was wearing a tight shirt along with a short short with long knee highs…the ones that come up to your thigh. It was casual dress day at the high school.

 "TK!!!" I said angrily. "Huh? Oh, sorry Kari," he said apologetically. "It's ok," I said. "So TK are we gonna go over your house for the project?" I asked. "We can't. My mom's not home so I'm staying at Matt and my dad's house only my dad's at a business trip so it's just me and Matt and Matt said him and Sora are doing a project together," He said with a wink. 

"Oh!! I get it….sheesh!! It's only been a week!!" I replied. "I know!! And Matt's acting like nothing happened. But you have to admit they are the cutest couple in school," he said. (A/N: THIS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!! Maybe a few kisses here and there but remember… they are teenagers who have good sense!!! This is kind of a joke/teasing for Kari and TK)

 "Uh huh…so come over my place then ok? After school" I said. "Ok" he replied. Just then the bell rang. "Well we better get going," I said.  

"Ok .I'll see you later Kari" he called, while running to class but while he was running he dropped his notebook. I picked it up and ran off to class, I would have given it to TK but he ran as fast as he could to get to his next class. _'Hopefully he won't need it for his next class'_****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kari's Classroom*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I got lucky…the teacher was running late. I took the only seat that was left...which was in the back corner. I decided to take my  notebook out but accidentally took out TK's notebook instead. I opened it (not knowing it was TK's at the point)…..*gasp real loud*  "Kari are you ok?" asked the teacher. He had just walked in. "Yes, sir" I replied and he began teaching. In the notebook, I saw hearts with TK's name and my name in it and it looked like TK's writing. _'He likes, he really likes me. I feel like I'm in heaven!!!'_

TK's POV

"Hey Matt!! Wait up!!" I yelled. School was out and I needed to ask Matt something. Matt had his black turtle-neck on and a black jacket over it and a pair of pants and was with Sora. Sora had a skirt on with stockings and had a long sleeved V neck shirt on. The shirt was black and in red letters said "kiss me" and the skirt was red. 

"Yea….What is it?" he asked. Sora and he were holding hands. "Um….I need to ask you something in private" I said. Matt looked at Sora then back at me. He went over to her and whispered something to her and gave her something. 

"I'll see you later TK," she said. She walked away leaving me and Matt alone. "So what's up TK?" he asked. "Well……..you see…." I started saying something but I stopped…..I couldn't find the words. 

"It's about Kari isn't it?" Matt asked. "How do you know?" I asked. "Tk? I am surprised at you! I am your older brother…I know these things," he said with a smirk. 

"Uh huh….." I said. Matt sighed. "I saw one of your notebooks that had Kari's and your name in it with a heart around it," he said admittingly. _'I've got to stop leaving my books out like that'_  "Well I guess big brothers have their way of finding out stuff, huh?" I said. 

"Yup" he replied. "You didn't tell Kari or anyone else right Matt?" I asked hopefully.  "No TK I would never do that to you. Look TK if you really like her then I say you should ask her out," said Matt with a wink. "Ok. Thanks Matt," I said. "Oh and I'm sorry for disturbing you and Sora," I said as I ran off to Kari's house. 

Author's POV

"Um…Matt," said a familiar voice. "Sora!! What are you doing here? I thought I asked you to meet in my house," he said. "I know but, you handed me the wrong keys," she said showing Matt the keys. 

It was the keys to his old motocycle (you know the one that got beaten because of that driver). "Oh," he said. "Matt, I couldn't help but over hearing and seeing…but what was up with the wink? You don't usually do that unless you know something," she said. 

"Well….you see…..Tai told me that Kari as well liked TK," said Matt. Sora wide eyed now… "And how does Tai know about this?" she asked with her arms folded across her chest. 

"Well….this is how Tai told me...he said Kari had fallen asleep while writing in her diary so Tai went to tuck her in and remove it from her so she could feel more comfortable. Of course Tai never meant to look in there on purpose, he's not that kind of a brother," said Matt. Sora nodded with her arms still folded. 

"Anyways, when he picked it up he noticed a heart on the page, also remember Tai wanted to be protective of his sister, so he read it, and when he found out it was TK he called me up and told me and I told him about the notebook," said Matt. 

"That was wrong of Tai and you… you lied to TK about telling anyone and Tai invaded Kari's privacy…now that was wrong but I guess if it helps Kari and TK to get together…" she said. "See? That's what I love about you… you're always about fair, truth, and justice and all those good things," said Matt. 

Matt leaned over and gave Sora a peck on the cheek. Sora blushed and they decided to walk back to Matt's house. 

"You know Sora…you look kind of cute when you get all serious and stuff," said Matt.(A/N: I sort of got that line from "Two of a Kind" ^_^ If any of you like that show mention it in the review) 

" Oh save it Matt…no one likes a kiss up even if it is your boyfriend" said Sora. "A kiss up? The only thing I'm kissing is you," he said slyly. "Matt we're not even………." *SMOOCH* ** :** D (A/N: Now Sora and Matt are kissing : D. I'm sorry I couldn't help myself ^_^)

 Matt and Sora broke a part with Sora blushing a beat red. "C'mon…let's go now" said Matt.

Author's Note: Ok Peoples…that's the end of my chapter…  **: D Next chapter will be up soon and this time it won't take as long : P                                           *REMEMBER TO REVIEW* no reviews, no chappie(chapter)….all I'm asking is maybe 1, just 1 to make me feel like someone actually likes this story and a nice one to…at least for the 1st chapter. Please???**

~*~*Cya AzunCutie*~*~


	2. A Kiss and a Snow Storm

Author's Note: Thank you, Eowyn the Fair and Steve Jester, for the 2 reviews. Really appreciate it….ok here it goes the 2nd chappie(chapter- from now on im probably gonna use chappie instead of chapter)

TK's POV

I started walking down the street leading to the Kamiya's place but it started to snow so I started running. I finally reached the Kamiya's apartment. _'Ok…here it goes…this your moment TK'_ *shudder* _'Well here goes nothing'_

*****ding dong*****

"Hi TK!!!" said Kari anxiously. "Hey Kari," I greeted. "Wow!! It started to snow huh?" she asked looking past me. "Yeah" I said. "Oh TK!!! You must be freezing come in," she said. 

She must have put on the heat before I came because it felt like heaven for me especially since my "angel" was there. _'Wow!! Kari looks really good in that' She was wearing low rider blue parachute pants and a V neck quarter sleeved shirt, her shirt came up above her stomach and was pretty tight on her. I smirked at what she was wearing. _

"TK…what are you smiling about?" she asked.  She was in the kitchen making some hot chocolate. "Nothing" I answered. "Ok" she answered, she had just gotten done with the hot chocolate. 

"Hey…where's Tai and the rest of your family?" I asked. "Oh…Tai's over Izzy's house, my dad's at work, and my mom went to go visit my grandma in the next city," she replied. "So we're alone?" I asked. "Yup," she said. 

"C'mon let's go in my room now since it's warmer in there," she said and she lead the way. We put the stuff for the project across the floor. Then we started working on it. When we decide on what to do we started doing it, but when I went for the paintbrush she went for it as well and our fingers touched. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. 

"Sorry," she said. I stopped… _'Ok TK it's now or never' "Kari…I need to ask you something," I started saying… "TK I have something to say to you to," Kari started saying. "Well…ok you go first," I said. Kari sat there a moment not doing or saying anything. "Well Kar-…." I started saying but was stopped because……_

Kari's POV

I sat there waiting…deciding whether are not to do this. _'Should I do it? Ok here goes nothing….' "Well Kar…"he started saying but stopped because I leaned over and kissed him._

TK's POV

_'I can't believe this is happening!!! I feel like I'm in heaven'_ When I felt Kari's lips pull away from mine, I quickly grabbed her by the waist for another one. I slid my tongue into her mouth and touched her tongue and I felt her gasp. When we broke apart, Kari was blushing a beat red. 

"Wow TK!" she said surprisingly. "What was it you were going to ask me, TK?" she asked. "I was going to ask you if you would go out with me," I said nervously. "Oh TK!! I'd love to…see the truth is I've liked since the first day we met," she said blushingly while facing toward the ground. "I've liked you since then too," I said agreeing. "Really TK?" she asked excitedly. 

"Yeah…plus I've always wanted to do this" I said as I leaned in and kissed her again. When we broke apart her face was really red!!! We started to work on our project and time flew by fast. We took a break when the phone rang…. 

"Hello?" said Kari through the phone. "Hey Kari, it's me Tai," said Tai over the telephone. "Listen I'm not going to come home tonight, mom's gonna stay over grandma's house and dad's just stuck at work," said Tai. "But why?" she asked worryingly. "Why? Kari did you ever look outside the window? It's snowing ice and snow it's basically a blizzard!!!" said Tai. 

Kari put down the phone went over to the window; we both looked out and like 4-5ft of snow was out. Kari went back to the telephone. 

"Ok Tai I get your point but where are you staying?" she asked worryingly. "Don't worry Kari…I'm over at Izzy's house…I'll be fine… don't worry about me… (In the background: "Prodigious!! I got the computer running and look Tai…Julie's on and her friends…" said Izzy) heh…that Izzy" said Tai nervously. "Tai who's Julie?" said Kari suspiciously. 

"Uh…no one Kari...I go to go now…Bye" said Tai. **click** Kari put the phone down back in its place…. "Oh boy!! That Tai!!!" she said exasperating.

 "It's ok Kari. Look Kari I better get going…or Matt's going to start worrying," I said while I started putting on my winter jacket and things. "Wait TK!!" she said while grabbing my arm. "Yeah?" I asked. She let go of her grip and stared at the floor. 

"TK…..it's dangerous out there…stay here…you'll be safe here and plus I don't think I can stay home by myself not knowing your okay or not…this is storm is really dangerous…I don't want to lose you," she said sincerely. 

I smiled at her… "Alright Kari…if it means that much to you…I'll stay," I said agreeing. "Great!!!" she happily. "Ok I'll call my brother," I told her. 

I called him and told him…I also found out that Matt was really working on a project with Sora and that she was going to the spend the night because of the storm. When I put down the receiver I heard a crack. It came from Kari and Tai's bedroom. 

Kari ran in there first…….. "Oh no!!!"

Author's Note: Ok here's the end of the 2nd chappie…….watcha guyz think? Oh and please give me more reviews or no 3rd chappie. ~*Cya, Azun Cutie*~


End file.
